


Serpent's Kiss

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: remus_remix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another member of the Black family takes an interest in Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remus Remix, this drabble was remixed into an excellent longer story, Toujours Pur, by Raven. Betaed by Eliza.

"Sirius has left you alone this fortnight past." Bellatrix's nails dug into his upper arm. Remus had done worse to himself, but he stilled within her grasp. "Has he thrown you over for Potter, a Pureblood in his bed?"

"Ask him if you like."

Her smile was entirely too like Sirius'.

"I'm asking you," she said, and kissed him.

She kissed like Sirius, and instinct warred with control, but only briefly. He jerked away. It hurt more than he expected. She laughed.

"An eloquent Gryffindor answer." She laughed again when he turned his back.

The sound followed him to class.


End file.
